My Only Wish This Year
by dreamaker13
Summary: Christmas is when everyone are together but someone is all alone.


**Author's notes:** This is my first HP fanfic so please be gentle. It's actually a fic for Christmas and I know it's too late for that but bear with me. I really wanted to make this fic. It's actually a songfic. I even had to research for this song. Okay, let's get to it. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP. I don't own the song.

**_My Only Wish This Year_**

It was Christmas Eve. Everyone was happy. No one was left out. except for one...

Hermione was walking on the snow covered ground. She saw the couples near by keeping each other warm. But Hermione, even though she has layers and layers of clothing beneath her coat, she still didn't feel warm.

And she knew why...

_*~*Last night I took a walk in the snow_

_Couples holding hands, places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love_

_Santa can you hear me?*~* _

Ever since she was a girl, she sent letters to Santa, thinking he was real. And she stopped sending letters when she began studying at Hogwarts. But now maybe she can make an exception.

When she finished writing the letter, she gave it a kiss and tied it to the owl and said,

"Send it to Santa."

The owl just looked at her strangely as if trying to ask her if she had gone mad. As for Hermione, she was tired with the charade and just said,

"Take it somewhere...anywhere... just... give it to someone...anyone!"

The owl flew away to God knows where while Hermione just sat there hoping that her wish could be granted this Christmas...

_*~*I signed my letter that's sealed with a kiss_

_I sent if off, and just said this_

_I know exactly what I want this year_

_Santa can you hear me?*~*_

When she first saw him, her heart beat raced. She almost couldn't breathe. She loved him so that she couldn't tell him how she feels. He always wanted to be away from her but right now she needs someone...

...to hold her

_*~*I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me_

_And someone to hold_

_Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)_

_I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful*~*_

Though the Gryffindor knew her letter might not be answered, she still hoped and wished by saying...

_"Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want, just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year"_

Meanwhile, somewhere, a certain Slytherin was lying wake on his bed pondering on certain thoughts when he heard something crash down his chimney. He sprang up to see who or rather what it was.

As he looked down, he was surprised at what he saw...

_*~*Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep_

_Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?_

_'Cause I heard that your coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me?*~*_

He saw a brown owl spread across his chimney floor exhausted. The lad picked the owl up and laid it down on his desk.

"What happened to you? You look exhausted..."

The young man immediately spotted the letter tied to the owl.

"What's this?" he said all the while opening the letter.

It read: _  
_

'Dear Santa,

Ever since I was a little girl I wrote to you. I thought you were real but as I matured I sort of stopped believing. 

I know that you might be wondering why I'm writing to you now. Well, it's just that I have this wish that I think no one could grant except for you.

I just really wish that the one that I love would be here with me even for just a short while. I wish that he could hold me and love me even for just this Christmas Eve. 

I wish I could see him...

Draco Malfoy.

Sincerely wishing,

Hermione Granger'

_*~*I really hope that you're on your way_

_With something special for me on your sleigh_

_Oh please make my wish come true_

_Santa can you hear me?*~*_

He never knew that the mud blood had feelings for him. He once thought it was disgusting but now...

...now everything's changed

_*~*I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me_

_And someone to hold_

_Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)_

_We'll all be under the mistletoe*~*_

Again Hermione walks around the cold streets. As she stops by the park and sits on a cold bench, she silently yearns for her love...

_*~*I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me_

_And someone to hold_

_Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)_

_I'll be on my own and I'll be thankful*~*_

Draco couldn't make a decision. Should he go to where she is? Should he tell her how he feels?

Or maybe...

...maybe...

...maybe...

...maybe...

The young Malfoy makes up his mind, got his coat and went outside.

_'...maybe I can set our differences aside and grant her wish.'_

_*~*Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want, just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year*~*_

_*~*I hope my letter reaches you on time*~*_

Hermione looks down on the snow-covered ground.

_'Did anybody get my letter?...'_

_*~*Bring me a love, I can call all mine*~*_

Draco runs through the busy streets all the while almost bumping into someone.

_'Will she be happy to see me?...'_

_*~*'Cause I have been so good this year*~*_

He suddenly stops for a while to catch his breath. He looks up and sees a mistletoe. He looks around and starts running again.

_*~*Happy alone, under the mistletoe*~*_

Hermione looked up and noticed the mistletoe hanging on the street lamp. She looked down again and smiled a small but genuine smile.

_*~*He's all I want and I'll be thankful*~*_

Hermione then suddenly realized,

_'What if Draco got my letter?_

_Will he ignore it_

_Or will he come here?_

_Will he be angry_

_Or will he be happy?'_

"Hermione!"

_*~*Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is here_

_He's all I want, just for me_

_Underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year*~*_

The beautiful young lady suddenly stood up and faced the bearer of the voice that dared to speak her name. Her eyes widened at the sight that welcomed her.

Draco Malfoy...

running...

towards...

her...

Hermione Granger...

a mud blood...

...of all people

Draco stopped in front of Hermione panting. When he finally caught his breath, he looked at her straight in the eye and calmly said,

"I got your letter."

Hermione's eyes went wide.

_*~*(Oh Santa, can you hear me?)*~*_

She quickly turned to leave but a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around. Before she knew it Draco started kissing her and surprisingly...

...she kissed back

_*~*He's all I want, just for me*~*_

When they both pulled apart they looked into each others eyes. Draco stayed emotionless while Hermione kept on searching his eyes for something.

Then, as quickly as it came, she saw something flicker in his eyes.

Tears.

Draco Malfoy was...

...crying

_*~*Underneath my Christmas tree*~*_

She brought her hand to his cheek and started to wipe away the tears that started to fall and embraced him and said,

"I love you."

She hang on to him, closing her eyes tightly and waiting for his response. She wanted to hear him say something...anything. May it be an insult or a comfort she just wanted to hear him say something. But when she heard and felt nothing, the tears of her own started to fall and she slowly detached herself from him and started to walk away.

_*~*I'll be waiting here*~*_

Draco, who was startled at what she said and did, suddenly realized what he has done. He immediately ran up to her and embraced her from the back.

"I love you too."

Hermione then stopped walking and turned to face him. Draco saw the tears that he had caused and embraced her again, not wanting to let her go.

She embraced him back and smiled. She embraced him as tight as she could. Hermione wanted Draco to feel that he was forgiven and she loved him so much.

_*~*Santa that's my only wish this year*~*_

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

"Merry Christmas, my love."

_*~*Santa that's my only wish this year*~*_

**Dreamaker:** Did you like it? I hope you did. I'm sorry if I used one of Britney's songs. Yeah, I don't like much about her but I don't fully hate her. I like some of her songs. I chose her song because it has a meaning in it. So, before you flam me on how you don't like the song I chose, read the contents of the song and this note. But to those who liked it, thanks for reading. I would also love it if you reviewed. Thanks! ^_^


End file.
